


FML

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Comment fill for prompt <i>’Finally almost crossed that line separating best friends to something more. Almost because it turns out I'm allergic to his aftershave. FML.’</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	FML

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Unbeta’d.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

Jim blinks gritty eyes and looks around. He’s in Medical. Again. “Whuh?” he groans, his throat thick and dry. A straw appears from off his field of vision and he sucks greedily at the cool water.

When he turns his head, there’s Bones; his best friend, rumpled and tired, staring at him with those creases in his forehead. He’s not wearing his reds or his scrubs, but jeans and a black button down. That’s the minute Jim remembers. “Oh, shit! ‘m sorry, Bones!” he croaks.

Bones shakes his head and sighs, one hand cupping Jim’s cheek while the other grips his hand. “Not your fault, darlin’. It was my new aftershave.” He shrugs. Jim can tell he’s trying for nonchalance, but he _knows_ Bones and Bones had been worried about him.

“New aftershave?” Jim thinks back, remembers his own nerves, the case of the jitters so bad, that he thought he was going to puke. But he’d gotten dressed and arrived on time to Bones’ quarters.

And when Bones had opened the door, had looked at him with that mixture of wonder and disbelief, Jim had been the one that couldn’t resist. Jim had been the one that dragged his lips over Bones’ neck, sucked on his collarbone, found himself addicted to the taste of Bones and he couldn’t stop. Didn’t stop. Until he looked up and met Bones’ eyes. At that moment, he realized the tingling wasn’t from the novelty of being able to kiss all that gorgeous skin. Knew that his thundering heart and wheezing breath wasn’t merely from arousal.

Bones looks sheepish and Jim thumps his head back into the pillow. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Orion Bergamot. You’re more allergic to that than even peanuts, Jim.”

Jim chuckles and looks up at Bones through his lashes. Of course. His first date with Bones, the first chance he’d had to show Bones that their friendship could survive this… this new level, thing, whatever, and his freakish immune system waylays him.

FML.


End file.
